


My Biggest Supporter

by nursal1060



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Basketball Injury, Caring, Caring Kagami, Competition, Cute, Fear of pain, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Injury, Innocence, Innocent love, Jealousy, Kirisaki Daishi, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Generation of Miracles, Secret Crush, Seiren - Freeform, Shounen-ai, Sports, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the biggest match for Seiren and Kuroko wanted to prove himself to Kirisaki Daishi...and to his crush, Kagami. Everything changes when Kuroko gets injured. A glimpse into Kagami's soft side <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Biggest Supporter

Kagami sat on the bench, sweat running down his entire body. He had to be pulled out of the match to rest, Riko noticed he was extremely overtaxing himself against Kirisaki Daishi. Luckily, the game was almost over and Seiren was in the lead by 12 points, thanks to him.  
Kuroko, however, seemed to be worst off. On the court, he was has passing far too much and the members of Kirisaki Daishi were catching on. Sweat was flowing off of him.  
Kagami warned the Coach: “Riko, I think you should take Kuroko out too.”  
She shook her head and refused, telling him, “Kuroko is our weapon right now with you off the court. He just has to survive for 12 more minutes.” Kagami was worried Kuroko would really get hurt if the Coach kept playing him.  
In the last 8 minutes, Kagami’s fears became a reality. Kuroko made a pass to Hyuuga, and Hanamiya took the opportunity to swiftly elbow Kuroko with such force that he fell back past the sidelines onto his back, making a loud sound as he hit the ground.  
The ref called a timeout on the court, “Pause the game, we have an injured player!” The ref ran to Kuroko’s side. Kuroko’s eyes were closed, sweat was dripping on the floor by his face, his chest was heaving, Kuroko was wheezing to breathe. He wasn’t responding to the ref’s shaking.  
Riko called out, “Player switch! We’ll take him to the infirmary.” Kagami forced himself to stand and got to the side of the court that Kuroko was. Kagami stubbornly refused to let the medics carry Kuroko, saying, “I’m his teammate and I need to help him out.”  
He called to Riko, “Continue the game already.”  
Riko shook her head and told Kiyoshi, “I’ll sub you in. I can’t believe I didn’t take Tetsuya out sooner. Against Kirisaki Daishi no less.”

Kagami asked the doctor, concerned, “Is Tetsuya okay?”  
The doctor told Kagami, “He’ll be fine, I put him on the breathalyzer, so his breathing will become more even. He just needs rest to calm his body down, he completely overdid it. Maybe he wanted to impress someone.”  
Kagami let the words sink in...impress someone? Momoi? Aomine? Akashi? They were all watching…  
Just then, Kagami remembered what Kuroko had told him before the match, “We’ll do the best this time Kagami-kun...we will, I promise you.” He had said it with such a smile and twinkle in his eye. What could it all mean?  
The doctor turned to him, “Now about you…”  
Kagami’s train of focus broke, “Huh?”  
The doctor looked at his legs, “You did just as much to tax yourself. Your legs are injured.”  
Kagami asked, “How bad?”  
The doctor shook his head, “Pretty bad. You’ll need rest for a while to get them back to tip-top shape again. Here, why not lay on the bed next to him?” The doctor let Kagami sit and rest as he left to return to the game.

The game was won easily, but no one in Seiren’s team could celebrate with two of their best in the infirmary. All of the Seiren team came flooding into the infirmary right after the game to see the two and congratulate Kagami for helping them win against Kirisaki Daishi.  
Riko decided and told the team, “We’ll celebrate tomorrow when Kuroko and Kagami are better. Right now though, we all need to head home. Kagami, can you take Kuroko to your house?”  
Kagami was confused, “Don’t you know where he lives?”  
Riko shook her head, “No, none of us do. Since he is closest to you, we thought you could put him up tonight, if you’re alright with that.”  
Kagami stood up, slightly shaken, “I’ll do that.” The doctor removed the breathalyzer for Kuroko’s mouth and helped him up on Kagami’s back. 

The team walked with them to Kagami’s house and then they all dispersed, leaving Kagami alone with Kuroko.  
Kagami first put Kuroko down on his futon and remembered, “Aw crap, I don’t have another futon. But we can share, Kuroko isn’t that big.” Kagami took a quick shower and changed out of his sweaty uniform. Then he got a new pair of clothes from his drawer and helped Kuroko out of his uniform, wiping his sweat with a damp cloth.  
When Kuroko was fully dressed, he woke up and rolled over. Kagami then returned after tossing their uniforms in the wash.  
Kagami smiled at Kuroko, “Oh, hey you’re awake.”  
Kuroko smiled weakly, “Yeah...did we win?”  
Kagami nodded back and sat, “Your sacrifice really helped. Hyuuga told me that right after you passed to him that the match was as good as won. I wasn’t there to see it.”  
Kuroko was confused, “Where were you…?”  
Kagami moved Kuroko’s sweaty hair from his eyes, “I was in the infirmary with you. You really scared us there.”  
Kuroko looked up at Kagami, “Hanamiya...he-”  
Kagami nodded, “We knew. He delivered the blow that took you out. The ref called penalty on him too, so they didn’t get away with it this time.”  
Kuroko looked away, “Kagami...I’m so sorry...if I hadn’t fainted-”  
Kagami put a finger to his lips, “No, don’t say that. Your sacrifice saved Seiren. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”  
Kagami yawned and asked him, “Are you hungry? Or can we sleep?”  
Kuroko moved to the side of the futon, “No, let’s get well rested for tomorrow.”

Kuroko could hardly breathe, and it wasn’t because he was wheezing. Kagami’s strong arms were curled around his small waist as they lay together in Kagami’s futon. They made him feel so safe, and yet, he felt so so insecure about himself right now.  
Kagami probably thought of it as nothing, but Kuroko had meant it that this was going to be their best game ever. He had put his all out there for Kagami, and in the end, he felt like he failed.  
Hanamiya had pushed him out, now he looked helpless to not only Kagami, but the whole team.  
Kuroko balled up, his back pressed to Kagami’s chest. He brought his knees into his chest and began to sob a little. He had missed this game, his one big chance to show his worth to Kagami as his teammate.  
A voice shocked Kuroko, “Tetsuya? Are you okay?” Kagami was awake, but how long had he been?  
Kuroko looked behind him, “Kagami…”  
Kagami asked him, “What’s wrong Kuroko? Why are you crying?”  
Kuroko sobbed a little more, “K-Kagami...I’m so sorry…”  
Kagami sighed deeply, “I told you, don’t worry about it Kuroko. When you fainted, nothing went wrong.”  
Kuroko shook his head, hiding his face from Kagami, “I-It’s not that! I said I would make this the best game...that we’d ever played…”  
Kagami moved closer to him, “And why did you want it to be our best game?” Kuroko snuggled deeper into his fetal position form, not wanting to answer Kagami’s persistent request. He knew if he answered now, it would come out wrong and would make them both feel awkward.  
Kagami sat up and placed his hand on Kuroko’s shoulder, “Come on, tell me Tetsuya.”  
Kuroko spoke softly, “I can’t tell you...you’d never see me the same again…”  
Kagami turned Kuroko to face him, “Tetsuya, you know I wouldn’t do that. I’m your teammate and your friend.” Kagami’s gentle side began to coerce the truth out of Kuroko...and he had to act now and keep it in the moment…  
Kuroko moved in close to Kagami’s ear and whispered, “I’m...in love...with you.”

Kagami wasn’t expecting that...he was shocked, he was still...what...did Kuroko say what he thought he did??  
Him...why him??  
Kagami was shocked as he replied, “You...love me?”  
Kuroko blushed and nodded slightly, “I have...since the start...that’s why I wanted to be your shadow Kagami-kun”  
Kagami was speechless for a moment, but he did what he knew to do at that second. He hugged Tetsuya tighter and kissed him back.  
Tetsuya was shocked and broke the kiss, “K-Kagami-kun...What are you-?”  
Kagami told him, “I’m going to take responsibility. I’ll love you back Tetsuya, I’ll be yours and play for no one but you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Kuroko fic, and it was my otp for, like ever XD  
> Please leave nice comments, this is an older fic of mine :0  
> Reuploaded from my deviantart account: published there on 5/13/2014


End file.
